


A Miracle

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [71]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly thought it was a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle

Waiting alone was hard.

Edward wished his brother was there to calm him down. Alphonse was the only one besides Winry who really could. Sadly, he was thousands of miles away in Xing and was not due to come back to Resembool for at least another week in a half. His wife, on the other hand, was currently the cause of his impatience and worry. Well, his wife and future son or daughter.

He trusted Pinako more than any other doctor in the damn country, but the screaming and wailing coming from Winry simply frightened the hell out of him. He wasn't sure if any of it was good or bad and was absolutely lost as to what to do. He felt just like he had almost ten years earlier, back in Rush Valley when he and his brother waited uselessly together for Winry and Paninya to deliver Satera's baby. Back then he had covered his ears to the screams of pain and even prayed to a God he didn't quite believe existed. Now, it wasn't that much different—he was still afraid and still waiting outside the room for any helpful news.

He placed his head against the wall, slamming it quietly with his eyes closed. It was taking every single bit of his restraint not to barge inside and ask what was wrong. Him panicking at the sight of childbirth was the main reason why Pinako had asked him to leave in the first place, saying that if he couldn't control himself, then he wouldn't be of any service. Taking this into consideration, he heaved a long deep breath to calm his nerves. If he kept a cool head, surely Pinako would let him back inside, right? He hoped so. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He heard another loud groan turn into a yell before silence ensued in the house once more. He decided to finally sit on the wooden floor with a huff, resting his limp arms on his knees and staring at the opposing wall, not quite seeing the beige paint that covered it.

"Edward," Pinako's strong voice made him snap from his trance as she appeared in the doorway.

He looked up, about to open his mouth and ask if everything was going well when she spoke first, "Winry's asking for you."

The young man stood up instantaneously, towering over the older woman as he nodded, determined. "Okay."

"Are you sure you want to come in?" she asked with a serious look behind her round glasses. "Once you're in there I don't want to have to take care of you too. You need to be strong and help her." Pinako spared him one last glance before turning on her heel and heading back inside the room. She had made it very clear that going in was _his choice_  and she wouldn't force him. He could either follow her inside or stay where he was.

Ed clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, preparing himself for whatever he might see, and with one sharp intake of breath, walked inside the room.

The first thing that caught his eye was the blood. So thick and red and staining anything in it's path. He felt as if a large stone had fallen to the pit of his stomach, making it churn inside. Seeing his own blood was one thing, but hers… it was like a nightmare.

"Ed…" he heard her voice beckon him, pulling him out of his daze. He met Winry's tired eyes and smile, reminding himself of why he was here and just how much focus he needed. He had to be strong, like her.

The golden haired man walked to her side, taking her hand in his. "Hey," he said, feeling a bit weak in the knees. "You okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him, gesturing at her current predicament. "What do you think?" she replied smartly before a frown took over her face and she let out a groan, gripping his hand for dear life as another contraction hit her.

"Right," he said with a half smile at his own idiocy. "That was a  _really_ stupid question, huh?"

"You think?" she answered quickly as she began to catch her breath, sending a quick glare his way.

"Winry, we're almost done here, I just need you to push some more. C'mon, girl, you can do it," Pinako said, meeting both of their gazes.

"You heard the hag," Ed whispered in Winry's ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steadying her while also hoping said hag didn't hear.

The blond young woman simply replied with a quick, tight smile before another contraction began and a yell escaped her as she pushed with all her strength. She panted for a minute before a contraction began once more and he felt her death grip on his hand again, this time almost painfully so as she screamed in absolute agony.

A different cry then appeared, one that made both Edward and Winry gasp and turn their attention to the old woman, expectant. There they stayed for a few seconds, listening to the shrill of life and watching as Pinako quietly cleaned and wrapped something small into a clean blue blanket. The old woman then walked towards them with a grin and a little bundle in her arms, "Congratulations on your first son, pipsqueak."

Ed felt something get stuck in his throat at the sight. Even his usual spiteful retorts were gone. The only thing he could feel was astonishment.

_'Your first son.'_ He had a son. A child of his own.

Suddenly all of his doubts about being a father returned and, in a short moment of panic, he turned to look at Winry, his nerves vanishing after noticing how the pained look in her sky blue eyes had turned warm while a genuinely happy smile took over her lips.

"Wouldn't you rather hold him, than me, Ed?" Winry asked, meeting his worried eyes and making him focus again.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stuttered out as he helped her get comfortable quickly before letting her go completely. All of her strength seemed to be drained, but somehow, she managed to stay awake.

"Here's your little bundle of joy," the old granny said as she carefully handed him the baby. "Now, I'll leave you all alone to bask in the miracle of life."

"Thanks, Granny," was Winry's short reply, though Ed heard non of it. His attention was directed somewhere else.

One glance was all it took for Edward to be absolutely astounded by the boy in his arms.

His eyes glowed like the sun with unspeakable joy and his lips slowly upturned into a toothy grin at the sight of his wailing son. The more he looked down at his son's squishy flushed face and tiny flying fists, the more flabbergasted he became. This new life filled him with wonder and happiness. Any coherent thought or doubt flew out the window when he softly stroked the baby's arms and felt his warm skin under his calloused fingers. With the grin still plastered on his face, Ed began to sway the baby in his arms, trying to calm him down to no avail. "You're a loud little guy, aren't you?" he cooed quietly with a smirk.

"Here, let me give it a try," Winry's voice cut through his wonderful, dream-like state, reminding him she was still there. She was the main reason the baby was here; it was all thanks to her.

"Yeah!" he replied joyfully as he handed their son to her and stayed by her side. He watched her as she cradled the little boy to her chest, her eyes glimmering with amazement and love, and he wondered if that was how his looked as well. With a bit more rocking, the baby quieted down, letting his breathing become the only sound in the room. As a thought occurred to Ed, he wrapped an arm around her again before bestowing a few kisses upon her, whispering words of gratitude to her ear. "I really mean it, thank you, Winry. You're beyond awesome, you are _amazing_."

Her response was a weak little laugh and a beautiful smile that showed her complete joy. "You helped too, Ed," she said before turning her attention to the little boy in her arms.

"Mm, I guess so," he agreed with a nod. "So… what should we name him?"

"Well… I'm not sure. We didn't really discuss it." Both parents peered down at the bundle in her arms. "Should we name him after one our dads?"

"Not mine," he said with a frown. "Yours?"

"Hm… Urey's not the best name. It's a bit old fashioned," she finished. "Anyone else you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about Maes, but… I think it's kinda old fashioned too." He glanced to meet her eyes, lost as to what to do. How did they forget to pick names?

"We could have Maes as his middle name…" she added as she looked over their son.

He thought about it quickly and nodded happily, "All right, but that still leaves us in need of a first name. Any other idea?"

"We could just name him after you, you know," Winry said with a smile.

"Me? But… why?" he asked, honestly confused. Why would she want the baby to carry  _his_  name? "He should have the name of someone great and amazing."

"And you aren't?" she challenged, locking gazes with him. "Edward Elric, you  _are_  great and amazing. I love you and your name and everything that makes you who you are so give yourself more credit," she said a bit sternly. " _And_  I think it would be great for our son to have your name."

His eyes went wide as his brain tried to take in everything she had just said and make sense of it. When he understood, he closed his eyes and smiled. "If that is what you want, then it's all right," he answered with a smirk. "But, just so you know, there's gonna be another me running around this place so it's bound to get crazy."

"That's okay. I can take on any number of Elrics," Winry replied with a smirk of her own.

Edward laughed wholeheartedly at her last statement. "Yeah, you can," he said with a grin as they were captivated by their son once more. "You know, I don't care if there is a God or not, but Granny's right… this… this  _really is_  a miracle," the young father smiled before he delivered a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you, Winry. Thank you so much."


End file.
